


Midnight Skype

by Maradyne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, another smut that involves shiro's ghost hand, please excuse the painful punny title, pornfics don't need good titles, three weeks late to the party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maradyne/pseuds/Maradyne
Summary: Keith taps the tablet awake—it’s around 1:24 AM—and shuffles between tabs of Monsters and Mana and news stories to bring up a new text from Shiro.‘Hey Keith,’ it read. ‘Let me know if you’re awake. I’m having a late night.’





	Midnight Skype

“I want to try something.”

Shiro lifts his hand to the silver metal attached to his shoulder. He flicks a switch with the tip of his nail, and his arm’s icy blue glow fades along with its electro-magnetic connection to Shiro. It descends slowly onto Keith’s hospital bed, and once it completely settles into the sheets Keith reaches over to carefully lift the mechanical arm. “How did you do that?” Keith asks.

“Sam installed a switch in case I didn’t want it floating around. Like when I’m sleeping, for example.” Shiro smiles softly as he covers Keith’s hand with his flesh one. “I know I’ve been busy with all the interviews and conferences. I thought you might’ve been lonely.”

Keith smirks mischievously. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean it in the purest way possible,” Shiro says, leaning in with a matching smile. “We haven’t been together much since we were traveling space in Black. I thought, you know… you might like to hold my hand, or something. And I could hold yours.” 

Keith cradles the arm’s wrist, weaving his fingers between Shiro’s metal ones. A quiet click comes from Shiro, and the arm illuminates once more, reciprocating Keith’s grip. Keith softens his gaze and caresses the metal with his thumb. 

Shiro leans forward and rests his elbow onto his knee, his expression slightly forlorn. “I’m serious, Keith. I really miss you. I’m sorry I can’t be with you while you recover.” 

“It’s okay, Shiro. You’re doing important things out there.” Keith reaches out to grip Shiro’s other hand, savoring its warmth. “Having a part of you here will help me sleep at night. Or, at least keep me calm if I can’t.” 

“I’m glad,” Shiro whispers. He pushes himself to his feet before bending down and pressing a gentle kiss to Keith’s lips. Keith squeezes Shiro’s shoulder as they part, and Shiro strokes Keith’s hair as he stands. “I have to go now. I love you, baby.” 

“I love you, too,” Keith replies, and he clutches Shiro’s arm even after it powers down.

_______

 

When Keith wakes up, starlight speckles the sky, and a waning crescent moon weakly lit his room. The fluorescent hospital lights were off, and a forgotten plate of dinner sat next to his bed on a silver cart. Shiro’s metal arm laid in the crook of Keith’s elbow, and it slid off and onto the sheets as Keith pushed himself upright.

He lets the blood flow down from his brain before reaching for the tablet in the drawer of his bedside table. Shiro snuck it in so they could maintain some form of communication—though Keith slept for nearly three-quarters of the day, so many messages received delayed replies or no replies at all. 

He taps the tablet awake—it’s around 1:24 AM—and shuffles between tabs of Monsters and Mana and news stories to bring up a new text from Shiro.

 _‘Hey Keith,’_ it read. _‘Let me know if you’re awake. I’m having a late night.’_ Sent at 12:38 AM.

Keith’s fingers are calloused from brutal combat against Sendak’s forces and the mystery robeast that ambushed them after Sendak’s death. He settles with text-to-speech, whispering to avoid the curiosity of any roaming nurses. “Are you still awake?” Keith asks, watching the cursor transcribe his spoken words into written ones. “I just got this message. Sorry.” 

Keith waits hopefully after the message is delivered. He gives it a good ten minutes before sighing reluctantly, retiring the tablet to its drawer. _I missed him again,_ he thinks, sinking his head back into his pillow.

He feels his body approach sleep before a cold hand jolts him awake, and he whirls around only to find Shiro’s floating, glowing arm. Keith reclines against the headboard to catch his breath. “God, Shiro, you scared the shit out of me.” 

The hand merely flexes in response, and Keith rolls his eyes. “What am I even saying?” he groans. “It’s just Shiro’s arm. It’s not like he can hear through it.” 

Shiro’s arm hovers idly before angling downward. Its fingertips graze the edge of the bed, tracing the side rails that lead to the sheets, and it occurs to Keith that Shiro probably can’t see through his hand, either. 

Keith extends his hand out, cupping the palm of Shiro’s metal one, and it squeezes Keith’s once it recognizes the shape. It holds Keith’s briefly before tracing up Keith’s arm, leaving goosebumps in its path. 

It eventually finds Keith’s neck, and after that, his face. Keith leans into the touch as Shiro’s thumb strokes the apple of his cheek. “You _are_ awake,” Keith whispers, closing his eyes as Shiro strokes along Keith’s jawbone. The flat of its metal thumb brushes against Keith’s lips, and Keith chuckles and kisses its palm. He holds the hand against his cheek, warming the metal with his flushed face. He smiles and clenches the hand, and grins wider when the hand returns the gesture. 

They stay in that position for a few quiet moments, relishing the exchange of affection. Shiro’s arm is the first to move, sliding out of Keith’s grip to cup Keith’s neck, his pulse thumping against its index finger. It follows the curved border between neck and shoulder before pressing firm circles into his muscles. Keith sighs again, tension dissolving underneath its touch, though a quiet chime from the drawer rouses him from his trance.

The hand pauses its ministrations, holding onto Keith’s shoulder as he leans over to fish the tablet out. Upon Keith returning upright, the hand resumes, shifting to Keith’s other shoulder to provide equal attention. 

Keith drags the notifications down, and his eyes widen at what he sees.

_‘Let me take care of you tonight.’_

Keith feels his heart skip a beat—several beats. As the message is checked as read, Shiro’s hand slows its motions. Only its thumb moved, stroking both his shoulder and neck in the curve that joined the two. 

Shiro’s waiting for a confirmation. Even when he isn’t with Keith, he’s still so considerate. On the other hand, he knew Shiro liked hearing these things from Keith regardless. Pleas to be taken, begging for his touch. 

So to retain his dignity, he settled with a quiet _“Ok.”_

His heart races as the tiny orange circle revolves under his message. Keith turns to Shiro’s hand, shivering under its touch, holding his breath when it halts its actions completely. Keith hesitantly places the tablet on his bedside table when Shiro’s hand drops down and sneaks under his shirt. 

Keith gasps and shudders as the metal fingers press along his spine. He turns himself onto his back as the arm curves around his waist, fingers splayed wide as it drags up along Keith’s abs. Its forearm points upright, catching Keith’s shirt and pushing it to his chest. Keith gets the memo and tugs the shirt off, discarding it onto the floor. 

Next to him, the tablet chimes again. He knows it’s Shiro, but this time Shiro’s hand places pressure on his chest, keeping him from sitting up. Keith inhales sharply, his strained arm aching as he curses Shiro internally.

The screen is still on, thankfully, but that means Keith saw Shiro’s text instantly. _‘Have you missed this?’_

Read.

He’s craning his head up to look at the tablet from his position, and in the corner of his eye Shiro’s fingers brush over his nipple. Keith bites his lip as a finger circles the nub, teasing it with light touches until it puckers. He gasps again as it kneads the erect bud between its fingers, and exhales a moan as it plucks at it. 

Keith pushes Shiro’s hand against his chest to encourage it, encourage Shiro, and he’s too entranced to respond to Shiro’s text. The tablet chimes again, and Keith angles it against the bed’s handlebars to see it. 

_I want to hear you, baby._

Read—Keith barely makes the small text out before his screen darkens, showing Shiro’s name in large font above ‘accept’ and ‘reject’ buttons

Gentle strums of guitar and a delicate piano play from the tablet, and the ringtone would be relaxing in any other situation where he wasn’t trying to catch the nurse’s attention. He twists around to jab the green ‘accept’ button, taking a few moments to regain his composure, even with Shiro’s hand moving to his other nipple.

“ _’Purest way possible,’_ my ass,” Keith growls immediately, and Shiro stifles a laugh. His hand finally takes mercy on Keith’s chest and follows the ridges of Keith’s toned abdomen. Keith exhales deeply, gripping the sheets from the suspense.

“It _was_ pure, in the beginning,” Shiro says. He hooks his fingers into Keith’s pants and boxers and pulls them both outward. Keith catches a glimpse of his building erection before the hand lets go, his pants and boxers snapping back against his hips. “Then, I had an idea.”

“Well, it’s not a bad one,” Keith admits, unconsciously spreading his legs.

Shiro chuckles again while grabbing the waistband of his pants, tugging slowly. “Help me take your pants off.” 

“Fuck,” Keith groans, and he pushes his hips into the air while Shiro’s hand drags his pants down his thighs. Keith raises his feet as his pants pass his ankles, Shiro tossing them in the opposite direction of his shirt. The arm rotates back and lowers, reaching for Keith but missing and grabbing a fistful of sheets instead. 

Keith sits up slightly, watching Shiro’s hand slide back and forth on the sheets. “Shiro?” he asks, glancing at the tablet.

“Keith,” Shiro prompts. Keith struggles to connect the dots in his tired state, but he jolts his foot out once he does. 

“There you are,” Shiro sighs, following up Keith’s calves and exploring the bumps of muscles along the way. “I can learn so much more about you like this.” Keith spreads his legs and sighs again when Shiro strokes the inside of his thigh. Shiro hums on the other end. “You’re a little tense. Are you nervous?” 

Keith swallows. 

Shiro’s finger pokes under his underwear and teases at his pubic hair. “Baby,” Shiro purrs, cupping Keith’s covered erection and finally eliciting a quiet moan. “I can’t hear you.” 

“Fuck, yes, I am,” Keith huffs, and he’s rewarded with firm rubs against his crotch. Fire crackles in his belly, and the shooting embers scale up his torso. 

“Tell me what you want me to do,” Shiro says.

“I want you to _keep going_.” Keith’s sitting up against the headboard now, watching himself come apart by the work of a single hand. He reaches down and attempts to sneak his boxers off, but the fabric bundles up at the heel of Shiro’s hand, giving him away. Shiro holds his waistband up, and Keith whines. 

“And do what?”

 _God, he’s cruel._

“Just,” Keith huffs between gritted teeth. “Feel me… feel me down there until you memorize every edge, every curve, and every damn vein popping out of it.” 

Eventually, Shiro releases his hold, and Keith sets a record for how fast he pushes his underwear down. They pool at his ankles and Shiro wastes no time in fulfilling his end of the bargain. One stroke later, Keith’s arching his back and mewling—his feet press against the hospital bed and he bucks into Shiro’s hand.

On the other end, Shiro sounds breathless. “God, baby,” he pants, and Keith hears unzipping. “You feel incredible. You’re so hard, just for me.” 

Shiro twists on the upstrokes and lines his thumb with the vein on Keith’s underside, and it causes Keith to lift his hips upwards, the smooth material of Shiro’s hand fluid and so, so addictive. He wedges his thumb against the head of Keith’s cock, and Keith’s moans grow loud enough that he’s watching the tiny rectangular window of the door, praying that no one else sees him melt and break down except for Shiro.

“Keith, look here.” 

Keith’s eyes dart back to the tablet, and Shiro’s camera is on. Over the dark backdrop of his unlit room, Shiro’s sitting in an office chair, legs splayed and jeans haphazardly pushed down. His illuminating shoulder paints Shiro in a blue light, ethereal and reminiscent of his form the astral plane, and Keith’s stunned from how perfect he looks, so attracted to the man in front of him, and he feels himself throb in Shiro’s hand when he notices Shiro masturbating to him. 

“I want to see you, too,” Shiro whispers, hushed, and Keith complies immediately. Angling the tablet against a pillow behind him, he enables his camera from upside down. The first thing Shiro sees is a sweaty, dazed version of Keith laying down face-up and peering up at him, lit by the glow of his arm and the brightness of his tablet screen, his hair falling away from his face and becoming tangled in the sheets. Keith grips the sheets near his head and moans, eyes maintaining an unwavering gaze towards Shiro, and Shiro’s strokes get rougher. “Oh, Keith…”

“Shiro,” Keith calls back, soft and distant, and he utters out another moan when he rolls onto his hands and knees, shifting back onto his tailbone and spreading his legs to give Shiro a full view of how he’s tearing Keith apart. 

Shiro leans in towards the camera, as focused as he can be while under a pleasurable trance. “Baby, that drawer by the window…” 

Keith’s head lulls to the side, noticing said drawer from the corner of his eye. “Yeah?”

“Open it.”

“Fuck, Shiro,” Keith whimpers as Shiro’s hand slides off Keith’s throbbing cock, dragging beads of pre-cum with it. He gripped the bed’s side rails and pulled himself towards the drawer, rutting against the sheets to keep the sparks within him alive. He tugs the drawer open with only a few fingers, and inside, a travel-sized bottle glints in the tablet’s light. 

“You sly bastard,” Keith mutters, peering over his shoulder to smirk back at Shiro’s devious grin.

“I want to be inside you,” Shiro says, his thumb rubbing the head of his own dick. “Will you let me do that?” 

Keith scoffs while snatching the bottle of lube. Shiro’s disembodied hand offers its fingers to Keith, who coats them liberally with lube. Then, wasting no time at all, Keith takes initiative and grabs Shiro’s wrist. Keith grins wider at the surprised Shiro before he grips the side rails and spreads his legs wide enough to expose himself to the camera. He then directs Shiro’s arm under him, lining Shiro’s forearm with Keith’s erection and his hand curled inwards towards Keith’s entrance. Shiro swallows hard enough for Keith to hear him—albeit faintly—and Keith chuckles lowly. 

“I’ll let you,” he finally responds from over his shoulder. Shiro rubs experimental circles around Keith’s entrance, but Keith’s cocky attitude doesn’t falter. “And I’ll even let you watch, too.” 

“God, Keith,” Shiro growls, and Keith’s head drops when the first digit slides in, nearly frictionless from the slick metal and the abundance of lube, moaning when Shiro’s knuckle presses against his ass.

Keith reaches back to press Shiro’s hand closer to him, granting Shiro a view of his flushed face. “Can you feel me?” Keith asks, biting back another moan when Shiro’s finger pulls outward, only to thrust in deeper.

“ _Yes,_ ” Shiro pants, and his finger quickly finds a rhythm. He’s barely keeping it together, Keith thinks, before he gasps at the press of Shiro’s second finger. Keith whines from the stretch as Shiro chuckles from behind. 

“You’re taking me so well, baby,” Shiro coos, and Keith’s hips rocks with his thrusts. “God, if I were there with you…”

“Tell me,” Keith hisses, rutting desperately against Shiro’s forearm and every ridge and bump on it.

“I’d split you open on my cock, take you apart more than I already am,” Shiro huffs, jamming his fingers into Keith’s prostate, and Keith nearly _howls_ , eyes rolling back and seeing stars aside from the ones outside. “And I’d watch you take my cock like you’re taking my fingers right now, so gorgeous and tight…” Shiro trails off, losing his breath from his own merciless jerks. 

“ _Shiro,_ ” Keith whimpers softly into the dead of night, reaching back and spreading his ass wider for Shiro, allowing him to delve deeper, to thrust his fingers directly against his prostate and cause Keith to cry out into the sheets. 

“Keith, I want to see you cum,” Shiro says, and Keith moans as Shiro adjusts his arm, twisting his forearm to expose Keith’s cock to the camera, flush against Keith’s stomach and completely hard, harder than Shiro’s ever seen it. Keith immediately reaches down to stroke himself, making eye contact with Shiro over his shoulder, his glazed eyes lit by the moonlight behind him. 

“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous,” Shiro moans, and Keith sees how tight Shiro’s fist is clenched around his cock, how pink it is from the burning friction of his ruthless jerks. He wishes he could sit down on his cock, feel his balls press into his ass as he fills him up, and as he sees himself in the corner of the tablet. They’re in the right position—Keith angled towards Shiro, completely slick and stretched from Shiro’s fingers prying him open, presenting himself to Shiro, who’s dick is hot and swollen and ready. Keith closes his eyes as Shiro slides a third finger into Keith, and he can imagine it vividly, his entrance tight around Shiro’s cock, its head dragging against his prostate with every thrust, burning him up from such intense pleasure that smoke clouds Keith’s head, obscuring his thoughts save for Shiro’s body, Shiro’s cock, and Shiro himself.

Keith chokes out a moan as he orgasms, his hand covering the head of his cock to protect the sheets from any stains. Shortly after, Shiro inhales sharply behind him, and Keith turns to see the cum drip from the tip of Shiro’s softening cock, and the rhythmic rise and fall of Shiro’s chest with every breath. Keith feels Shiro’s fingers slide out of him in one last satisfying drag, and Keith flops to his side from pure exhaustion. For a few brief moments, they lay together in silence, taking comfort in each other’s presence, soft breaths crystal clear through the tablet’s speakers and facilitating the illusion that they were together and not miles and miles away. 

Keith eventually cracks his eyelids and notices Shiro’s hand moving towards his hair. He anticipates the touch, loving how Shiro cares for him after they have sex, until he remembers that this hand was just inside of him and still covered in lube. Keith quickly shoots his hand out and grabs Shiro’s wrist, his fingers jolting from the sudden halt. “What’s wrong?” Shiro immediately asks, and Keith narrows his eyes. 

“Shiro, I’m not letting you wipe lube into my hair,” Keith hisses back, and Shiro’s self-conscious worry melts into an embarrassed chuckle.

“Can I hold your hand, at least?” Shiro replies, tugging out a few tissues to clean himself up. Keith hangs over his bed to retrieve his shirt, returning upright to wipe off each individual finger. With how much time Keith’s taking on the task, Shiro adds, “ _After_ you clean off my hand?”

“Of course,” Keith sighs, already lacing his fingers through Shiro’s. He turns towards Shiro’s warm smile through the tablet, returning one of his own as he holds Shiro’s hand to his chest. “Can you hold my hand for the rest of the night?”

“Of course,” Shiro repeats, squeezing Keith’s hand from afar. Keith’s eyes crinkle from how big his grin is, from thinking about how much they’ve fought for each other, and how all they have left to worry about is recovery and living the peaceful future together. 

Keith lifts the tablet and rests it on his knee, peering down at Shiro, who’s leaning into his. “Good night, Shiro,” Keith whispers.

“Sleep well, Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> another unbeta'd mess, but this time it's ~spicy~  
> I had the idea for the fic back when season 7 dropped but my depression keep pushing me back from writing it.  
> this is how we're curing depression folks.... one porn fic at a time
> 
> follow me on tumblr [@lucialavender](https://lucialavender.tumblr.com)


End file.
